rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 27
The 27th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features Camp Crystal Lake's murderer Jason Voorhees tapping against Elm Street killer Freddy Krueger. Halloween mass murderer Michael Myers, the chainsaw cannibal Leatherface Sawyer, and the serial killer Ghostface join as well. It was released on October 31st, 2013, and is the second 2013 Halloween Special. Cast: Justin Buckner as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger (Actor) Nathan Provost as Freddy Krueger (Audio) Mat4yo as Michael Myers RLYoshi as Leatherface (Audio) Froggy as Leatherface (actor) and Ghostface (actor) Cameron Greely as Ghostface (voice) Zander Kanack as Himself Lyrics 'Jason Voorhees:' So, Krueger, we meet again. Remember the last time we were seen? It's when I kicked your ass in front of millions, on the big screen! I'm the king of all the killers! You'll remember the name Jason, I've been to hell and back! Do you know who you're facin'? It's Friday, Freddy, time to die, as you struggle to see and hear That no one's truly scared of you, but I'm the true face of fear! I'd love to listen to you die, but you're truly too shitty I hope you love the bloody taste of my favorite machete! 'Freddy Krueger:' It's time to educate you lyrically, you better be ready No more drowning, pussy, you're at the hands of Freddy! You're a machete-wielding pussy hiding behind a hockey mask, It took 10 fucking parts to tell the tale of your zombie ass! I'll burn you more than how my own town burned me, You against me? I killed the director of my own movie! Kid, you're so weak. I'll haunt your dreams if you cheat, You do dirty work for your mother, I killed the kids on Elm Street! 'Michael Myers:' Trick or Treat pricks! You're about to get slit! I killed my sister, my niece, you're the next on my list! Not even a mental facility could forbid what I wish, You shouldn't have started this, 'cause it's the Season of the Witch! You wannabes can't touch this, ran this game since age six! And your worst weapons are Wolverine Claws and hockey sticks! So if I were you, I'd leave before you both lose your dicks, You've felt the wrath of Micheal Myers, it's Halloween, bitch! 'Leatherface:' Now the battle's truly started, Leatherface has arrived! And I'm hungry, coming after you, you better hide! I take pride in the masks I create, I'm the true winner! I'll take you three and bake my family a Thanksgiving Dinner! Before that, I must skin you all to my victory! I'm the cannibal of history, Buffalo Bill wishes he was me! I'll take the dreams of Freddy and act like nothing has occurred! Then slice you all up, call it a Texas Chainsaw Massacre! ''Zander Kanack: ''Finally, done editing. ''Phone Operator: ''No one is available to take your call, please leave a message after the tone 'Ghostface:' Do you like scary movies? 'Cause this next verse is going to make you SCREAM! You four better be afraid as Ghostface takes his true place, You like scary movies? HA! This won't be of your taste! Before the end you'll learn my certain rules to survive, As I film your disgraceful phonies getting buried alive! How the hell can you not have guessed that I'd kill to win the crown? I inspired a generation of murders in my own damn town! I spit shit so mesmerizing, it's like one of Freddy's dreams! My seven identities have collided, and I've made you all Scream! Trivia In ERBParodies: *This is the 2nd of the two Halloween specials. *This is the third battle royale in the series. *All rappers in this battle wears masks except for Freddy Krueger. Who Won? Jason Voorhees Freddy Krueger Michael Myers Leatherface Ghostface Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Michael Myers Category:Leatherface Category:Ghostface Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Mat4yo Category:Nathan Provost Category:RLYoshi